


Heart

by Kiterie



Series: KakaIruFest Exchange Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting, a conversation a you-look-half-dead-here-have-a-mocha-cappuccino-laced-with-speed-so-you-feel-better moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alcedines](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alcedines).



Iruka rubbed his hand over his face in a desperate attempt to keep from falling asleep, there were still three hours until the end of his shift and he was failing miserably. Technically he had everything he had to have done, done however fighting exhaustion was only harder when bored so he'd taken up reorganizing the supply cabinet. He was now sitting on the floor testing pens to see if they worked before either tossing them in the trash or in the plastic bin in front of him.

"Still here I see." The amused voice came at the same time a cup was held out in front of Iruka. 

The smell of the coffee alone helped to wake him up. "Oh kami I think I'm in love," he laughed, accepting the cup. Taking a sip, Iruka closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the smell of the coffee before letting out a long, slow, contented sigh.  "Chocolate too? What did you do Kakashi, forget your report?"

The jounin laughed and settled on the floor beside him. "How little you think of me, Iruka-sensei. I can't have good intentions by bringing you coffee, good coffee at that? I think you just want to assume I'm up to something under-handed when in fact I'm really quite well behaved."

Iruka snorted, rolled his eyes, and sipped at the still far to hot coffee before setting it down. "You read porn in public, are constantly late, and even Naruto tells me that you're a _'lazy, no-good, perverted sensei'._ " His lips curled up at the corners when he said it though.

"Okay maybe not 'well-behaved' but I don't see how a few 'misdemeanor violations of behavior' have given you the view that I can't do something nice for a colleague without some selfish motive like getting out of trouble." Kakashi picked up a pen, looked at it, then leaned over to mark the back of Iruka's hand with it before tossing it in the bin.

"You're saying I'm being too hard on you?" Iruka laughed and quirked an eyebrow at him.

Kakashi nodded solemnly, picking up another pen. "Yes." His hand flicked out to again mark Iruka's hand before the pen was tossed into the appropriate place.

"Coming from you--" Iruka laughed and sipped his coffee, ignoring the pens in favor of the drink. "--that's hilarious. Should I ask Tenzou or your team if I am?"

"That's not the same thing at all. I'm doing it for their benefit, you're just doing it to be mean and unfair." He stuck his lower lip out far enough that it was visible under the mask and twirled another pen in his fingers.

"Well..." Brown eyes glinted mischievously and Iruka smirked, watching Kakashi's hand. "I'm hard on you for _your own good_ and theirs too." The remarked earned another laugh and the pen flicked out across Iruka's hand. 

"Hm..." Kakashi shifted to a crouch, tossed the pen in the box and leaned close. He narrowe his eye and studyed Iruka carefully for a moment. "You're looking out for my well-being and here I thought you didn't care."

Iruka jumped when the pen scratched across his skin again and resisted the urge to slide back away from Kakashi. It was hard when the other man was so close he could feel him breathing. "I..." Iruka swallowed and opened his mouth again, trying to force himself to say something more but nothing came out.

Kakashi reached out and tilted Iruka's chin up towards him. He leaned down, his eyes shifting over Iruka calmly. "You're not getting enough sleep." His tone was flat and the words held no room for argument.

It broke the spell enough Iruka could breath again and he rolled his eyes. "I get plenty of sleep."

"You're always pushing yourself. If it were anyone else _you_ would personally yell at them until they caved agreed to get some rest." Kakashi's eye closed, crinkling in the way it always did when he smiled. "I should know you yell at me often enough."

Iruka's cheeks flushed and he shook his head, Kakashi's finger moving with the motion. "I don't go into the field as often as you... or others so it's not as important. Falling asleep at a desk isn't going to get me killed."

"You're still endangering your health by not getting the rest your body needs." Kakashi's gaze slid down over the chunin's aforementioned body before returning to his face. "That sets a bad example, worse than my reading choices if I say so myself. I've heard you tell your students more than once that a shinobi must keep their body in top condition since they never know when they might be needed."

"Everyone works so hard... I can't slack off just because my responsibilities keep me here most of the time." It was hard not to feel like he was when he got to go home to a nice comfortable bed more days than not.

Kakashi laughed, shook his head, and dropped his hand. "I've seen you work the mission desk every day for a week after teaching all day then turn and pull gate duty and patrols on the weekend. Anyone who thinks you take it easy or 'slack off' has something wrong with them."

The fact that Kakashi had paid him enough attention to notice something like that surprised Iruka and he blushed even darker than before. "I get to go home and sleep in my bed far more often than some and it's extremely unlikely that an enemy nin will attack me while I'm in the village. If my working an extra shift or two means 'somebody' that's been in the field _nearly_ constantly for years gets even a few hours to their self then it's worth it."

A silver eyebrow raised and a light blush darkened the skin just above Kakashi's mask. "Alright, I admit it..." He held his hands up, palms out. "I'm just as bad."

"I'd say worse but I think I'll take what I can get and accept your white flag as is," Iruka laughed, leaning back just enough to sip his coffee again.

"Since we're in agreement that we both work far more than is sane..." Kakashi chuckled, his eye closing briefly.

Iruka wondered if Kakashi was maybe 'winking' at him since it was clear to him by the expression and the laughter that the other was amused. "What?"

Kakashi's eye opened and locked on him. "Hm... well since we work so hard we should take a break. Have dinner with me."

It didn't sound like a question but there was no denying what was being suggested and Iruka's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, then forgot what and closed it again. He didn't know what to say or if he was supposed to say anything at all so he simply nodded.

"Good. I'll come find you when you've gotten some sleep then." Kakashi rose and headed for the door, stopping beside it, and looking over his shoulder. "Sleep well, Sensei."

The door closed behind Kakashi and Iruka almost swore he heard the other say _'you'll need it.'_ His cheeks burning, Iruka went back to sorting the pens and only then noticed the marks on the back of his hand. The blue, black, and red streaks made the kanji for 'heart'. He wondered at it, wondered if Kakashi would tell him what he meant by it, or if the fact that they were going on a date meant it was supposed to be clear. His own skipped a beat and he smiled and sipped his coffee, amused that his first remark might not be too far off.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #: 72  
> Genre: Humor (light or otherwise) what? I have enough angst already  
> Three things that can be included: Chocolate. Coffee. Evenings.  
> Scenario: Anything really. A meeting, a conversation a you-look-half-dead-here-have-a-mocha-cappuccino-laced-with-speed-so-you-feel-better moment (I'm half-kidding about the speed)


End file.
